Together Forever
by NJCD
Summary: Clare and Eli try to deal when Helen forbids them from seeing eachother. When they find they can't, they decide to run away. OOC AU
1. Busted

_Alright, so I've been working on this other story for 2-3 months. I actually had it published before, and was also working on another fanfic, then decided to combine them. So, I took down the story I published, Blue Eyes Savior, and worked for the last 2-3 months combing, adding to, and editing the stories. But, this stupid girl at school hid my laptop, and wouldn't give it back unless I cleaned my desk, but I preferred it like the way it was because I knew where everything is. So, I was getting really annoyed with the girl, so I kinda just left school...Without telling anyone...And then my teacher came to my house, and I may have yelled/swore at him. Anyways, I wasn't able to email the story to myself to work on it or submit it, so I decided to start on another story. So here it is._

**_-NJCD_**

* * *

Clare's POV:

I tapped my pencil on my desk, trying to come up with the ending to my English Assignment. _Tap. _I sat up and looked around, trying to locate the sound of the noise. I shrugged and went back to work. _Tap. _I realized the noise was coming from my window. I sat up, and made my way, seeing a pebble hit the glass. _Tap._I pushed open the window and could see Eli down below, with a ladder. "Hey Clare." He loudly whispered.

I laughed, and waved for him to come up. He leaned the ladder against the house and started climbing. He reached me and I leaned to give him a chaste kiss. Before I could pull away, he placed both his hands on my face, pulling me into a deeper kiss. Suddenly, Eli tugged at my face, and fell. The ladder tipped over, but was softened by the hedges. It took me a moment to realize Eli was hanging by my window sill. He groaned loudly, trying to pull himself up. I grabbed his arm, trying to pull him inside, but I wasn't nearly strong enough.

"Drop down." I said. He gave a fake laugh, "It's 2 stories up Clare, I can't 'drop down'." I giggle, "I'll go get help." "No, you're mom will kill me!" I headed toward the door, "Don't worry." I tiptoed to Jake's room, and knocked softly before entering. "Jake?" He pulled his ear phones out, "Hey, Clare." "I need your help." He looked at me confused. "I tugged his arm, toward my room. I pointed out the window and Jake peered out to see Eli hanging.

He looked at me, and I blushed, embarrassed. Jake grabbed Eli's arm, then hand, and yanked him roughly. Eli let out a sharp breath of air, and fell onto the floor. Jake patted his back before leaving. "Thanks, Jake!" I called as the door closed. Eli turned over and smiled at me. I laughed and sat down by him. "I can't believe you're here." I smiled widely. He leaned up and kissed me. I lay down on top of him and kissed him passionately. "I love you." I breathed out. "I love you too." He rolled me over and climbed on top.

Eli sat up and lifted me onto the bed. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, begging for entrance. He quickly gave access, and my tongue explored his mouth. There was a slight knock on the door, which opened, "Clare, I-" Both our heads shot up to see my mom standing in the doorway. "What the hell is going on here?" My mom stomped over toward us and grabbed Eli by his hair. She dragged him down the stairs, and I followed, "Mom, stop it! Let him go!"

"You are forbidden to see each other!" She yelled, forcing Eli out the door. "Mom, you can't do that!" I screamed, grabbing Eli's arm. "Yes I can! Sneaking him in at night? Did you forget about your pledge?!" She held up my hand, waving it in front of Eli's face, "Get out! You aren't allowed here anymore!" She pulled my hand from Eli's and closed the door in his face. I ran upstairs, with tears streaming down my face. "Clare, get down here!" I ignored and slammed my door, locking it.

"Clare, get down here! We have more to discuss!" I ignored my mom, and lay down on the bed. Slowly, I was able to drift into a light sleep.

I woke up to find someone gently shaking me. I fluttered my eyes open to see Eli sitting on the bed. I almost squealed in delight, but Eli covered my mouth and held a finger to his. I giggled and leaned up to him, "You're the best." I whispered. He gave me a quick kiss before making sure the door was locked. He walked back a held onto my thighs, lowering himself on top of me, "You're so beautiful." He said. I pulled his head down and kissed him passionately.

Eli plunged his tongue into my mouth, causing me to moan. He pulled away and whispered, "Clare, if we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to." "I trust you." He smirked, leaned down, and started to suck on my neck. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Now, I don't think I'll be able to stop either. My eyes snapped open when I felt Eli's thing poking me. It actually felt…good. I placed hands on his hips and pulled him closer.

Eli's POV:

I felt myself go hard. Please don't let Clare notice. She moved her hands down to my waist, and pulled me closer, making our middles press against each other. I let out a throaty moan. "God, Clare, I love you." She responded by placing her lips against mine and starting a war between our tongues. She pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of her tongue, "Eli, this is amazing, but you're right. If we don't stop, we'll never be able to." I stuck my bottom lip down, but she only pecked me before leaving the bed to show me to the window.

"I love you Edwards." She smiled and kissed me passionately before I started to climb out the window. I smirked at her, before dropping down onto the ground. I grunted from the shock, but soon recovered to see Clare giggling. I smiled and ran off into the yard. I wonder what would've happened if we didn't stop… One can only dream. I stopped in front of Adam's house, where I had parked my car earlier, and knocked on the door. Drew opened it a few minutes later. "Hey Drew." He nodded and showed me to the basement, where Adam was, along with their video games.

"So, how was Clare's?" Drew asked. They both stared at me, holding back smiles. "Well, as you know, her mom caught us." They nodded, "But I went back, and we made out." Adam giggled, making Drew and I laugh. "She wanted me so bad." They raised their eyebrows, "You mean, you wanted her." Adam said. "Dude. I got, like, hard." Before I could continue, they both erupted in laughter. Drew unpaused his game, and I continued, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. So, I got hard. And she, like, pulled me against her. Guys, she wanted me, so bad." They raised their eyebrows. "Nice. But, uh, why didn't you guys, like, do it then?" I shrugged, "She said it was getting late. Plus, we didn't have any protection."

Adam looked confused, "But, isn't she on the pill?"

* * *

_Alright, that was my first chapter. I'm typing more right now. I'll try to upload the story I've been working on, the one on my laptop, and upload it on Monday. I hope you liked this story, and review. I'll try to update._

_-**NJCD**_


	2. I don't remember

**Thanks to those who reviewed, it meant a lot. I said that I would try to upload my new story, the one I've been working on for a while, but I still don't know what happened to my laptop. I thought we had school today, but it's labor day or something.**

** .X: Haha, yeah first review, nice! Helen got angry, because she never really liked Eli, and she thought they we're gonna do it. Plus, it was late at night, when Eli shouldn't have been over. And Eli's atheist, so you know. **

**JJB88: Thanks, I'll update soon!**

**_-NJCD_  
**

* * *

"Wait, what?" I said, my voice raising. "I thought she was on the pill." Drew paused his game, "Adam, spill!" He yelled. Adam bit his lip, "Uh, I shouldn't." I glared at him, then looked at Drew. He nodded his head, than we both jumped at Adam and pinned him down. I sat on top of Adam, "Tell me." "Okay! Get off me!" I climbed off him, and he took a seat on the table, while Drew and I sat on the couch. "Tell me now."

He nodded, "I-I still don't think, I mean, if Clare didn't tell you, maybe there's a reason." I glared, "Adam, she's my girlfriend, just tell me." "Okay, but don't get me in trouble with Clare." I nodded, "Okay, she's on the pill. And she's kinda been on it for, like, 2 months." I shook my head, "This is insane. Why would she tell you, and not me?" He shrugged, "She was trying to decide if she was ready, or something, and she came to me for advice."

I stood up abruptly, "I gotta go." I walked out, and headed towards Clare's house. I don't even know what to say. _Hey, why didn't you tell me you were on the pill? We could've been doing it!_ I shook my head. I walked for a little bit, then looked up at Clare's window. Then over at Jake's. Maybe I could talk to him. I felt around on the ground for a while until I found a pebble. I threw it at Jake's window. Nothing. I kept feeling around until I had a small handful of pebbles. I kept launching them at Jake's window, until it opened.

Jake groaned, "Wrong window, Romeo." I shook my head, and hushly whispered, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." He sighed, "I'll meet you out front." I nodded and walked to the door. 5 minutes later, Jake came out with a 6 pack. We sat on the steps, each cracking open a beer until Jake broke the silence, "So, what's up Eli?" I chugged the rest of my can, crushed it, and tossed it, "Clare's on the pill." Jake nearly choked on his drink and coughed carelessly. "What?" I nodded. "And she didn't tell me."

"Wow." He said, "That's rough." I nodded. "I don't get it. Like, she told Adam, but not me. If she thinks she's ready, shouldn't she have told me?!" I pulled another beer out and cracked it open. "I just don't get her sometimes, you know?" He shrugged, "Maybe she isn't ready." I laughed loudly, but was quickly shushed by Jake, "Shh, dude, you wanna wake Helen or my dad?!" I shook my head, "If she wasn't ready, why would she be on them?" Jake finished his first beer, and tossed the can into the trashcan, "Maybe she was embarrassed." I rolled my eyes and opened my 3rd beer, "If she's embarresed about being on the pill, then she's not ready for sex!" I nearly yelled. "Dude, then she's not ready." He said. "Then why Is she on the fucking pill?!"

"Dude, are you drunk?" He asked. I shrugged. "Whatever, but, are you mad at Clare?" I nodded, "I guess." He shook his head, "You shouldn't be." "If I were on the pill, I would tell her!" I argued. He laughed, "I don't think you will ever need to go on the pill." I smirked. After 10 minutes of silence, and another 6 pack, we we're both drunk. "You know what we should do? We should, like, go on a road trip." I cried. "We should!" Jake agreed. I nodded, "That'd be so awesome!" Both our voices were extremely slurred. "Do you wanna go now?" Jake asked.

I shook my head, "No man. You're drunk!" He laughed, "I'm drunk?! You're drunk!" Jake started giggling, and I copied him. By now, we we're giggling like crazy. "You're giggling like a girl!" I screamed. We saw the lights go on inside, then the door swung open. We turned around, still laughing to see Glen and Helen. I erupted in insane laughter, seeing their bedheads. "Jake? Eli?!" Helen screamed. "Hey, Mizz Edwards! Hey, uh, Mizter, uh, Mizter Jake's dad!" I yelled. I saw Clare walk up behind them, rubbing her eyes awake. "Eli? What are you doing here?" I laughed, "Me and Jake were discussing the pill you're on." I said. Jake started laughing, while Helen turned around and stared at Clare, "You're on the pill?! Does your ring mean absolutely nothing to you?!" Clare looked at Jake and I horrified and ran upstairs crying.

"Are you 2 drunk?! Where did you get beer?!" Glen roared. He grabbed Jake and shoved him inside. Helen glared at me and screamed, "You get off of my property, and stay away from my daughter, you psycho!" I laughed, and stood up, stumbling away.

OoO

I blinked awake, and looked around. _Where am I? _I was in a…forest? I looked around, then checked my phone. 12:36. I groaned. I had a major headache and reeked of booze. _What happened last night? Okay, Jake and I talked. We got drunk. Then…wait, Helen came out? Yeah, Helen and Glen came out. God, my head hurts! What else? Damn, I can't remember. _I reached for my pocket, but my phone isn't in it. Standing up, I look around, and see it 5 feet away, with the battery another 5 feet away. I get it, turn my phone on, and checked my text. _Oh, Jake and I texted last night.  
_  
**4:56**

Me: dude, r u in trouble

**Jake: Yeah.**

Me: that sucks!

Jake: yeah, but so are you

**Me: what, did they call my parents?**

**Jake: no, dude, Clare's pissed at you, remember?**

**Me: Yeah, but it's not a big deal**

**Jake: she's grounded, like, forever. So am i**

**Me: that sucks**

**Jake: you're not allowed to hand out with either of us**

**Me: says who**

**Jake: Glen and Helen**

**Me: screw them, they shouldn't be mad at us**

**Jake: ikr! So, were drunk, who cares?**

**Me: so u up for the road trip?**

_Roadtrip? What was I talking about?_

**Jake: im grounded forever**

**Me: tell them you're sleeping over at Mo's**

**Jake: what part of grounded forever don't you get?**

**Jake: wait, that'll work, except we don't tell them anything! We just leave a note and go!**

**Me: ikr!**

**Jake: were too wasted now, but once were sober, lets roll**

**Me: yeah**

**Jake: itll be awesome, just me and you. plus Clare probably wants some space**

**Me: yeah**

**Jake: I hope u guys don't, like, break up**

**Me: Dude, we won't. **

**Jake: where r u?**

**Me: I don't know. I just started walking**

**Jake: nice tomorrow night we should go on the roadtrip**

**Me: just us?**

**Jake: yeah, I mean, u can bring someone else, but we never hung out really**

**Me: alright man, this is gonna be cool, where do you wanna go?**

**Jake: doesn't matter**

**Me: dude, idk where I am, but theres this big ass tree!**

I look up. Sure enough there's a big tree above me.

**Jake: dude, you should climb it!**

**Me: no, ill fall**

**Jake: yeah, but what if theres money up there?!**

**Me: I don't need money**

**Jake: ya, but imagine this. You go to school, hanging out, and you can tell everyone how you climbed a big ass tree!**

**Me: oh, dude, I should!**

**Jake: do it!**

**Me: I am, wait**

**Jake: are you up?**

**Jake: dudedudedudedude**

**Jake: did you climb it?**

**Jake: come on, answer me!**

**Me: im up**

**Jake: awesome, how is it**

**Me: its like super high, but I think ill come down, the branch im on is all rotted**

**Jake: you should jump down**

**Me: no, Ill get hurt**

**Jake: yeah, but imagine how awesome it would be when you tell everyone at school!**

**Me: ill break an arm!**

**Jake: yeah, but it's snowing, don't worry**

**Me: its almost summer, its not snowing**

**Jake: but theres grass, right?**

**Me: yeah, but im just gonna climb down**

**Jake: film yourself in the tree**

**Me: k**

**Jake: dude, did you do it?**

**Jake: dudududude!**

**Jake: come on, send me the vid!**

**Jake: dududududududeeeee**

**Jake: Ugh, fine bye**

**Jake: please send my the film!**

**Jake: haha, I said film**

**Jake: like an old person**

**Jake: like a really old person who says film**

**Jake: show me!**

**Jake: fine I don't wanna see it**

**Jake: see you tonight for our roadtrip!**

The text's end, and I check my video. I can barely see myself except for the glow of the phone. I'm sitting in the tree. "Jake! This is for you, man! I'm filming this shit for you bro! We're gonna go the road trip, just up dudes! I'm gonna climb down now, then I can really show you how big the tree is! Okay, wait, I gotta get down." I turn around the camera, then hear a huge cracking noise and the branch I had been sitting on breaks off. I scream and fall hitting the ground, then the video stops. I feel my arm, which only now, I realize is soar as can be. It's swollen and red. I can barely lift it, but my other arm is fine. I walk off, trying to find the road. I have dried mud on my shirt, and some on my face. I groan when I realize I'm a few miles from my or Adam's house.

**My phone beeps, now that is has got reception, and shows all my missed text. 4 from my parents, and 2 from Adam. **

**Baby boy, where are you? -Cece**

**Kid, you better get your butt to school –Bullfrog**

Bro, your parents asks where you are, and idk what to tell them –Adam

I read the rest before beginning the trike home. This is going to be a long day. I figured I might as well text my mom.

**Me: Hey mom, I'm okay, I'm coming home now.**

I continued walking, cradling my arm as I did so. My phone rang, and I saw my mom texted back.

**Mom: You are in so much trouble! The Edward's called me! You were drunk?**

**Me: Mom, I'm fine. **

**Mom: Okay, but, you're not allowed to see Clare.**

**Me: What?!**

**Mom: Hey, I don't care, it's the Edwards that are upset.**

**Me: So, I can see her?**

**Mom: I don't care**

**Me: Thanks, can you pick me up?**

**Mom: Where are you?**

**Me: Meet me at the Dot.**

**Mom: Alright**

I jogged to the Dot and saw my mom pulling up. I ran to the car and climbed in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll update later tonight, I'm just editing the 3rd chapter. I love reading your reviews! Enjoy!**

**_-NJCD_  
**


	3. Roadtrip

**Updated! 2 updates in one night! I know what you're thinking: NJ, why are they going to New York?! (Oh, wait, I didn't say they were going to New York yet... Well, they are. Hehehe. Sorry for the spoiler.) I don't know, I looked on Google Maps, and found that New York is a lot closer to Toronto then Quebec is, so yeah. Though, I'm not as familiar with Canada, as I live in Maui/Molokai. **

**Oh, and I forgot to mention this in chapters 1 and 2, but my story, like, kinda takes place in season 11. Wait, imagine if Fitz never brought the knife! It's like that. So, Eli didn't become crazy and possessive, and never crashed Morty.  
**

**Speaking of that, why didn't Eli die in season 10? I mean, he got the death card! I'm glad he didn't, 'cause Eli is awesome! Maybe the death card meant the death of the lovers? Like their relationship? Or the death of the beloved hearse. Stupid death card...  
**

**Oh, and about the story I was writing...20 pages kinda got deleted... Remember when that girl took my computer? Well, it shut down, after it ran out of battery, it erased all the work I had last done. 20 pages. I mean, it was just a filler. A 20 page filler... But the ending of it reached the climax where someone (Hint, hint, someone who drives a hearse) stabbed someone (Someone who kicked Eli in the nards)... **

**_-Your Lord and Master, NJCD_  
**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. If I did, Eli would still have Morty and Joey would still be on the show, or at the very least, when he was back on the show, in season 1 and stuff, he would've not gotten so...not beautiful. Haha, Degrassi Junior High!)  
**

* * *

I ran to the car and climbed in. "What happened to your arm?" I shrugged, "I don't even remember what happened last night." She nodded. When we got to the house, my mom got my an ice pack and wrapped my arm in gauze stuff.

Clare's POV:

I can't believe Eli and Jake. They get drunk and tell my mom I'm on the pill. I'm never allowed to see Eli again. Neither is Jake. Plus, we're both grounded. I tried to tell my parents that Eli and Jake were drunk, so they didn't know what they were talking about, and that I wasn't in the pill. Sadly, I'm terrible at lying.

So here I am, in my room. My mom and Glen went to stay at our grandmas house, because she's sick. They almost didn't go since Jake and I are in trouble, but she begged them. I look up when someone knocks on my door. "Go away!". I here a sigh, "Clare, can we talk?" It's Jake. "No!". The door opens anyways and Jake comes in. I ignore his as he sits on my bed. "Clare" he whines. I glare at him, "What?" He sticks his bottom lip or and pouts at me, "Are you mad?". I roll my eyes. "Clare, I'm sorry.". I scoff, "Why would you and Eli get drunk together?!"

"Well, he came over, and wanted to talk. So I brought a 6 pack down and we talked.". "Why did Eli want to talk to you? Of all people?". He puts his hand on his chest and feigned hurt, "Ow.". I glare at him, "I didn't mean it like that. You and him aren't even friends. Why wouldn't he talk to Adam? Or me?". Jake bites his lip. "What?" I ask.

"He was kind of upset that you're on the pill and didn't tell him.". I groan and fall onto the bed, "How does he know? I only told Adam and Alli! Ugh, Adam.". Jake laughs. I stand up and pull Jake off my bed, "Good talk, bye.". He walks out the door and close it behind him.

I sigh. This sucks. I hear the doorbell ring downstairs, and Jake's footsteps heading to answer it. A few minutes late ethereal a knock on my door. I open it to see Eli standing there with his hands in his pockets. I slam the door in his face and go back to my bed. "Clare!" He calls. I don't answer. He knocks again, then tries the doorknob. I jump up and lock it, causing him to sigh. "Clare, can we talk?". "Go away" I yell.

"I'm not leaving until we talk!". I ignore him. It's silent for a few minutes, and I assume he's left. Then the door opens and Eli holds up a bobby pin, showing he picked the lock. He closes the door behind him and walks up to me. "Go away Eli, I'm not talking to you.". He ignores me and sits beside me. "Off the bed."

He moves off the bed and onto the floor, "I won't big you, but I'm not leaving until you talk to me." He says. "My parents I'll be here soon." I lie. He shrugs. After 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Eli says, "Clare-", but I cut him off, "I thought you weren't gonna bug me.". He sighs and starts looking through my bookshelf.

He finds one he approves and pulls it out. "No reading for you" I mutter. He puts the book back on the shelf and scoots closer to me. I try to ignore him, but every few minutes he moves a little closer.

By now, he's completely against the bed, and is slowly raising himself up against it. He leans over and picks up something, which he tosses to the other side of me. When I turn to see what he threw, I see it was a pencil. I turn back around I glare at him, only to find he had sat next to me on the bed.

I scoot away from him and he scoots closer to me. We do this until I'm against the wall. "Eli, just please leave.". "We need to talk.". "What's there to talk about? You get drunk and tell my parents I'm on the pill.". He's taken aback by this, and doesn't answer. I grab his army o lead him to the door, but he winces and pulls away.

"What's wrong with your arm?". "I fell out of a tree.". I raise my eyebrows, "Why were you in a tree?". "Jake thought it would be cool to tell all the guys at school how I climbed a big tree. I don't remember last night at all."

"So you don't remember telling my parents that I'm on the pill?". He shakes his head, "I don't remember you telling me you were on the pill. I had to force it out of Adam.". "It doesn't concern you." I muttered. He scoffed, "Doesn't concern me? I'm your boyfriend!" He cried. I turned away from him and crossed my arms. "Clare, I just don't get why you wouldn't tell me." I sigh, "If I told you, you would've thought I was ready to jump in bed with you, and that's not what I want."

"Then why are you on the pill?" He asks. "In case." I turn to face him to see him raising his eyebrows, "So, that means, if we were to, like, start making out. There's a chance we would, like, do it?" He asks. "No!" He looks confused, so I stutter, "I mean, well, I don't know. Maybe." He smiles at what I said. He starts to lean in but I push him away, "I'm still mad at you and Jake." "You can't hold me responsible for what I did when I was drunk." "Can I be mad at you for getting drunk?"

He laughs, "Clare, come on. I hurt my arm, I need someone to kiss it." I roll my eyes, "Eli, maybe we need a break." His eyes opened wide. "Eli, I don't mean us breaking up, I mean, spending a few days apart." His eyes starting watering, "Okay, well, I should go." He stood up and hurried to the door. "Eli, don't be mad!" I called. The door slammed and I lay on the bed, trying to sleep.

Eli's POV:

"Eli, don't be mad!" She called. I ignored her and slammed the door. I started down the stairs, but turned around and opened Jake's door. He looked up from his laptop, "How'd it go?" I ignored his question, "Come on, road trip." He raised his eyebrows confused, "Dude, read our last text." He pulled out his phone and was silent as he read, "Wow. Did you jump from the tree." "Fell. Look." I pulled up my sleeve and showed him my arm. He nodded, "So, roadtrip?" I smirked, and grabbed Jake's backpack, pouring the contents on the floor. I tossed it at him, "Get everything you need, I'll meet you at The Dot?" He nodded and I ran down the stairs.

Once I got in my house, I stuffed several pairs of clothes, my toothbrush, deodorant, laptop, chargers, and a bunch of other stuff. I raced back down the stairs, and started my car to The Dot. I saw Jake sitting outside of The Dot, which was now closed. I honked my horn, and he started toward the car. He had his backpack and a duffle bag. I had brought 2 duffel bags. I think I'm planning on being gone longer then Jake. I was brought out of my thoughts to the door opening. Jake heaved his 2 bags over the seat and into the back.

"Hey." I said. I started the car, "Where to?" He shrugged, and grabbed the map onto of the dashboard. I closed my eyes and moved my finger over the map, then poked a random spot. We both looked to see where my finger landed. Quebec. I look over at Jake, "How much you got?" "Dude. Quebec? We might as well go to the U.S. Quebec's farther." I smirked, "Dude, you're right! We should go to the States!" He laughed. Then his face turned serious, "Wait, really?"

I nod. I press the gas pedal and we start our road trip. "New York City, here we come!" I yelled out the window.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update again tonight or tomorrow.**

_**-Your Mahu Boi, NJCD**_

**(The stupid girl called me a Mahu Boi in class a few weeks and it's kinda true. And insulting...)**


	4. Forgiveness

**Updated! Not that realistic, but it wouldn't have been that realistic if Eli and Jake, 2 underage teens, got passports to US and went to New York. I guess they'll go back now, Idk.**

**Yesterday was awesome. My foot is sprained or something, and my best friend was helping me walk, with our arms around each other and stuff. It was awesome. Oh, and on Thursday (thanks to my complex living/school system thing) I'll be flying back home, well to where I live on the weekends, to Maui, and unless I can sneak my laptop or use my moms, I may not be able to update.**

**Also, if anyone's taking physics, can you explain this: or this: **

**JJB88: I killed her! Actually, I don't know where she is. India? Idk. Now that you mention it, I haven't had her in the whole story. And she's like Clare's best freind! I mean, I had Adam and Drew, and Drew's not even that involved with Clare and Eli. But Alli is, like, Clare's BFF or something! Maybe I'll put her in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, you're probably my biggest fan.**

**Baby92sam: I will! Thanks for the review. **

_**You're all powerful ruler, **_

_** -NJCD**_

* * *

I nod. I press the gas pedal and we start our road trip. "New York City, here we come!" I yelled out the window. "Dude, how are we gonna get there? I mean, don't we need passports?". I shrug, "I have a Fake ID, so we can get some somewhere.". He shakes his head, "Dude, maybe we shouldn't. Our parents will be pissed.". I smirk, "Yours will. Besides, if the ask, just say I took you hostage.". I reach under the seat and pull out a pistol, which I wave around.

Jake raises his eyebrows, then shrugs.

Clare's POV:

I sit up in my bed, covered in sweat. I just had a terrible nightmare. Eli had became absolutely insane and thought Jake was trying to "have his way with me", so he killed Jake. But it wasn't just killing him, he tortured him and made me watch. Then he carved his own name into my arm, and kept saying "You're mine, Clare. All mine."

I stood up and wandered down the hall to Jake's room. I knocked on the door and went inside, "Jake, I had a bad dream." No answer. I walked to the bed and realized Jake wasn't in it. He must be at Katie's. I pull my phone and dial his number. He picks up on the 3rd ring.

"Jake?"

"Hey Clare."

"Where are you? I had a bad dream."

"What happened?"

"I had a dream where Eli turned insane and killed you and stuff. Where are you?"

"Tell me about the dream."

"Well, Wlu started being really clingy. And our family went on vacation, but that made Eli really jealous, so he killed you and went insane."

I hear another voice, "Wow, Clare. Nice to know I have a good rep in your dreams.". It's Eli.

"Eli? Where are you guys?"

I hear the snicker, "Clare, don't worry well be back soon."

"Soon? Where are you guys?"

"Halfway to the border."

They both break out laughing.

"Wait, you guys are running away?". Jake coughs slightly, "Clare, we were not running away. We're just driving.".

"Driving? To where?". "New York!" I hear Eli call. "Are you serious? You guys are...wow."

"Cover for me."

I scoff, "Cover for you? You're already grounded. How am I supposed to cover for you? 'Oh, yeah, Jake's in the bathroom. He ate some bad shrimp'.".

"Clare, we have to go." Jake says. "Jake, let me talk to Eli." I hear the screeching of brakes. "Holy shit! That was scary!" Jake yells. "What happened?" I ask. "This dude pulled out in front of us."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, none can I please talk to Eli?"

"It's on speaker."

"Eli, you can't run away to New York. Come back, and well talk. About everything."

"Clare-"

"If you don't come back right now, I'm telling your parents."

"They won't care."

"They'll care if I tell them you keep a gun in your car."

"Wait, what?"

"I've seen it. You're don't hide it well."

"Clare, you said we needed time apart," I could hear the hurt in his voice, he sounded like he was having a hard time speaking, "Thats what I'm doing."

"No, you're running away from your problems. Come back home.".

I heard a loud sigh, then hushed whispers. "Fine, Clare. We're coming home."

I smiled, "See you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon, Ms. Black Mailer.". I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

Eli's POV:

"Well, this was fun." I said sarcastically. Jake nodded. "So, have you and Clare, like, done it?"

"No." I said glumly. "That sucks." I glance over at Jake, "Dude, she's your sister. You can't say 'that sucks'. Even though it totally does." "Step sister." He says firmly. "Dude, that's live if I did my mother in law." Jake makes a look of disgust, "Dude, that's sick." I glare at him, "It's the same thing! No blood relation." "Yeah, but, I mean, Helen's nice. But kinda old for you. Clare's young and pure." "Dude, Clare and I aren't getting married." "Why not?"

The next 10 minutes of the car ride is silent. I'm thinking about what Jake said. 'Why not?' I mean, why shouldn't Clare and I get married? We love each other, right? "Dude, should I propose?" Jake glances up, and raises an eyebrow, then sees I'm serious, "Uh, I would wait until you guys are, like, out of high school. Maybe get her something smaller. Like a promise ring?" I nod. "So, how's Alli?" I wiggle my eyebrows. "Alli? We're not even dating. We've barely talked." "You should change that." He nods, "Maybe. I don't know if she likes me though."

I shrug.

Clare's POV:

"God, Eli is so, ugh!" I say. Alli nods. (JJB88: Happy? xD) "When did Eli and Jake become friends?" She asks. "When they got wasted and told my parents I'm on the pill." Alli's eyes opened wide, "Wait, they got drunk? Why did they tell your mom you're on the pill?" I shrugged, "They were drunk. And stupid. It was more Eli then it was Jake." "And you want him to come back?" I bite my lip, "I love him. Sometimes, he's just an idiot." Alli giggles, and we hear the downstairs door open. 2 sets of feet come parading up the stairs, then Jake and Eli appear in the doorway. Eli looks at Alli, "Oh, Alli what a pleasant surprise! Could I maybe borrow Clare for a moment. You can hang out with Jake." I raise my eyebrows, then Alli smiles and goes to Jake, who closes the door behind them.

Eli comes and sits next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "So, what are we gonna talk about?" He asks. "Us." He's silent for a moment, then says, "Are we okay? I mean, were not," He pauses, "breaking up. Are we?" I shake my head, "No. No, we're not. I don't want to." "Neither do I." "Maybe we need to do something more." I raise my eyebrows, "Like?" He shrugged, "We need to spice it up." "I'm not sleeping with you." He scoffs, "And yet you're on the pill. I didn't even mean sex. I meant, like, a date night or something." "Oh. That sounds nice." "I wouldn't have stayed in New York for long, you know. You said we needed space and time, and New York seemed like a good option. I was going to come back once our break was over." "Which it is." I said.

He turned and kissed me chastity, "I'm sorry. For everything. The drinking, the telling your parents about the pill, and the running away." "Why do you have a gun?" He bit his lip, "How do you know about that?" He asked. "I just do. You're not good at hiding it." I shook my head, "You shouldn't have a gun. For any reason." He shrugged, "I'm not planning on using it unless I need to." I raised my eyebrows, "Why would you need to?" He ignored my question and turned away. "Eli?" He glanced at me, "Don't worry about me Clare." I nodded, not wanting to get in another fight.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I nodded, "Go choose a movie downstairs, I'll get Jake and Alli." I walked to the door with Eli and gave him a quick peck before proceeding to Jake's room. I pushed his door open to see him and Alli on the bed, both topless, making out. I screamed, then Alli looked up and screamed, causing Jake to scream. Alli tried to cover herself and I fled down the stairs.

* * *

**There's Chapter 4! Please leave reviews, they mean a lot! I'll try to update soon.**

_-NJCD_


	5. Destroyed

**Yeah, weird chapter... Not that likely, but IDK.**

**DarkAngel1858: Well, here it is. ;D**

baby92sam: That sounds like an awesome idea, but sadly I read you review after I wrote this chapter. My foot is twisted or something, and I took too many pain pills and I couldn't go to school, so I had no Wifi. 

**bluedinogirl: Haha, thanks**

**Enjoy**

** -_NJCD_**

* * *

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I nodded, "Go choose a movie downstairs, I'll get Jake and Alli." I walked to the door with Eli and gave him a quick peck before proceeding to Jake's room. I pushed his door open to see him and Alli on the bed, both topless, making out. I screamed, then Alli looked up and screamed, causing Jake to scream. Alli tried to cover herself and I fled down the stairs. I bumped into Eli and he held my arms, "What happened?" He said panicked. "Jake and Alli, were, making out...shirtless."

Eli raised his eyebrows, "Maybe we should let them continue. Jake really likes Alli." I sigh, "Fine, but you go tell them." He ran up the stairs and came back a few minutes later. "They were ready to come down, but I told them they would make out more. And now were alone." He smirked and placed both his hands on my cheek, kissing me passionately. I smiled and moved to the couch. Eli carefully laid me down and started sucking on my neck. I moaned, "Eli, the movie?" She sat up and handed me a DVD. The Exorcist. "Eli," I whined, "this is a horror movie!" He smirked, "I'll protect you." I sighed and leaned against him and waited as the movie started.

Halfway threw the movie, I was in Eli's arms. "Eli, Eli, stop the movie!" He paused it and lifted my chin, "Clare, you okay?" I shook my head, "I hate that movie." He pursed his lips, "Do you want to go to bed?" "How am I supposed to sleep after that?" He shrugs and picks me up. I wrap my legs about him, and he cups my butt. I giggle and he walks up the stairs. Once we got in my room, he gently placed me on the bed. "I have to change." I said. "Okay." I waited for him to leave, but he never did. "Eli? I need to change." He nods, "I know. Don't let me stop you." I roll my eyes, "Eli, no." He smirks.

"Okay, fine you can watch." He continues to smirk and I slowly undress. By the time I'm in only my underwear, Eli is gawking over me. I start looking for my pajamas, when Eli wrapped his arm around me. I turned around to see his green eyes full of lust. He licked his lips as he looked down my entire body. "Eli?" He didn't answer, just keep penetrating me with his eyes. He leaned down and hungrily kissed me. He placed his hands on my waist, pressing me up against the door, and shutting off the light. The only light came from the full moon. "Eli-" I moaned, but he interrupted me by shoving his tongue down my throat.

"God Clare, you're so beautiful." He moaned, and tugged at my bra. I leaned forward, allowing him to unclip it. I watch as it fell to the floor, and he started staring at me with his penetrating green eyes. He started gnawing at my breast, causing me to moan loudly. I whimpered when he pulled away. He shrugged off his jacket, and I started to pull his shirt away. I stroked his sides and tossed his shirt away. He started to lean in again, but I turned away to lock the door. He clasped my butt and pulled me tightly against him. I moaned as he ground into me, rubbing against my underwear.

I pushed my hands between us and pulled his belt off, then started to undo his pants. He slid his pants down and stepped out of them. I expected him to pin me against the wall again, but he picked me up and lay me onto my bed. Eli skimmed his hands down to my waist and slipped his fingers at the hem of my underwear. "Can I take these off?" My breath hitched and I nodded. He slowly slid the underwear down my legs. "Can I take these off?" I asked, skimming the hem of his boxers. "Please." He begged. I carefully pulled his underwear down, and he slid his feet away.

The second his underwear was off, I could see he had a huge hard on. He leaned back down and chewed on my neck. It dawned on me that I wasn't sure about this. Sure, I'm on the pill, so we'll be safe, but am I really ready? I love Eli, but would he still love me if I stopped this? "Ready, Clare?" I pulled out of my trance to feel Eli at my entrance. "Eli, wait-" I was cut off the Eli quickly shoving himself inside of me. I screamed and tried to push away from him, but he held me close, whispering to me. "It's going to be okay. Just wait." My eyes welled with tears. His whispering only comforted me slightly.

"E-Eli, I didn't-" He cut me off again by slowly moving in and out. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy it, but it took a few minutes before I actually got into it. I started thrusting back, causing Eli to moan loudly. "Clare, I'm gonna-" I felt his warm fluids empty into me and he pulled himself out. He collapsed on the bed next to me panting loudly.

I lay down next to him and tried to avoid his eyes. "Clare, you okay?" He breathed out. "Y-Yeah. I, uh, I'm fine." He reached for my hand, "Are you sure?" I flinched away and realized tears were falling. "I said I'm fine. Can you go? I'll see you tomorrow." "Clare-" "Just go. I'll, uh, call you tomorrow." He tried to look at me, but I avoided his gaze. He pulled his clothes on, while I pulled the blankets over me. "Clare, can we talk?" I shook my head, "No, I want to be alone." "Come on. Let's talk about this." I shook my head, and squeezed out all the tears I could. When I heard the door open and close, I lost it. I started crying hysterically and sniffing.

Eli's POV:

I closed Clare's door, but stayed there and listened to her. She had burst into tears and was crying insanely. I felt a pang in my chest and realized it was my fault. I pressured her. I-I raped her. I knocked on the door softly, then went it. Clare looked up at me, but her eyes diverted downwards, and she quickly wiped her face, "I-I thought you left." I shook my head, "Clare, we really need to talk." She shook her head, but I ignored her. "Clare, do you regret it?" She shook her head, "I don't want to talk." "Clare-" "We need to break up."

Her words rang over and over in my head. _We need to break up. _"Clare, no. We can work this out. We work everything out. We can do this." She kept shaking her head, "We can't. T-This is just too weird. I can't do this." I reached for her hand, but she pulled away. "Eli, just stop. I'm done!" She got up and left the room. I heard the bathroom door slam. My lip trembled, and I pulled my legs up to my chest. I began to rock myself back and forth. I calmed myself with every breath, then got up and went to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, "Clare? Come on? Let's talk about this." "Go away Eli! Just leave, it's over!" I walked down the stairs feeling alone.

* * *

**So, there's chapter 5. I don't really know where to go from here... I thought about Eli doing something insane, and then him and Clare make up and do it...again, but gently. Or Eli does said crazy thing, but Clare react terribly, causing Eli to go into a period of self hate. Or, Eli does the crazy thing and him and Clare make up, but don't do it. Or maybe Eli won't do the crazy thing, and they never get back together. OR, Eli does the crazy thing, but Jake realizes what's happening and stops it.**

**Wow, I'm being cryptic...**

**-_NJCD_**


	6. Running Away

...**So, here's the 6th chapter. So, I was reading my reviews, and someone left one with a suggestion. I thought it sounded awesome! So I did it. I can't take all the credit, so this chapter is co-produced by NJCD (me), who wrote the chapter and baby92sam, who came up with the plot. **

**baby92sam: Thanks for the review! I had another plot, but yours is way better! **

**JJB88: So, I was going to go with one of the crazy ideas, but I kept writing and rewriting. I could never get a perfect one, so I used baby92sam's idea. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**_-NJCD_  
**

(Disclaimer: I own nothing of Degrassi. If I did, Thomas Chambers would be on the show as Eli's twin. And, Emma's age wouldn't have changed randomly.)

* * *

Eli's POV:

I feel like a zombie. I walk down the stairs, and out the door. I don't even want to go home. I walk around the house to Clare's backyard. I can't believe I lost her. I don't get it. I pull out my cellphone and text Jake, _Can you check on Clare? _ Jake texts back in a few minutes, _Why, what happened? _I sigh, _We broke up. I look at the new text, __Why? _I sigh again and squeeze out tears, _We had sex, and she can't even look at_ me._ My phone beeps, Yeah, I'll talk to her._

Clare's POV:

I sniffled. I can't believe Eli and I broke up. I can't believe that was my first time. I can't believe Eli was like that. I look up when someone knocks on the door. "Go away!" I yell. "Uh, Clare, it's me, Jake." I stand up and pull open the door. "Clare..." Jake says, wiping my tears. I sniff, "Y-Yeah?" "Come on, tell me what happened." He picks me up bridal style and carries me into his bedroom. "Eli and I...did it." I whispered. "But you're on the pill. Weren't you ready?"

"I-I don't know. I thought I was, but it wasn't how I thought it would be." "What do you mean?" I bite my lip and let tears fall, "It felt like it wasn't Eli. It wasn't sweet and gentle, it was...rough and forced." Jake clenched his fist, "I don't get it. Did you want to? Or did he..." I shake my head, "I don't know. It's just...I can't look at him." "I'm so sorry, Clare. Maybe it's a good thing you guys aren't together."

"But I still love him!" I cried. "But you broke up with him." I leaned into Jake's shoulder and cried, "I don't know. Maybe I should just talk to him." Jake shakes his head, "No, you shouldn't be seeing him." "I thought you guys were friends now. You shouldn't care if we're dating." "No. You shouldn't be with him. H-He raped you." I push away from Jake, "No, he didn't, I let him. Eli's a good guy." He shakes his head, "No, he's not. He pressured you. You can't see him."

"Go to Hell, Jake." I stood up and stormed out. I walked into my room and started putting all my clothes into a backpack. "Clare!" Jake called. He tried to open my door, but I threw my wait against it and locked it. "Go away!" "Clare, open up! We need to talk." "Go to fucking Hell!" I screamed, surprised I swore. "Unlock the door!" I ignored him and finished putting the rest of my things in the bag.

I looked outside my window and started climbing down. I nearly fell from the weight of my bag, but kept my balance. I landed on the ground and started looking around the yard. If I ever knew Eli, he's still here. "Eli?" I whispered. I looked around, and heard Eli whisper back, "Clare?" I saw him walking toward me. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him, "Eli, let's run away." "What?" I pull away and look into his eyes, "Let's run away. Let's go to New York, or Boston, or Ontario, or-" He puts his finger over my mouth, "Clare, shh. We can run away together. What's with the change of heart?" I look into his eyes, "I just remembered how much I love you. And I always want to be with you."

He smiles and kisses me passionately. "Come on." He leads me down the road to his car. "Do you need to get anything from your house?" I ask. He shakes his head, "I still have everything in Morty from when Jake and I were going to New York." "I'm glad you didn't." He smiles and opens the passenger door. I smile and sit inside, pushing my bag in the back. He sits in, puts his arm around me, and pulls me closer. "I love you, Eli." He smirks and kisses my cheek.

"So, where to?" He asked. I shrugged, "Maybe we could just go to your house?" He nods, "Alright." We pulled into his driveway and walked toward the door. "Clare!" We both turned around to see Jake running toward us. He grabs my hand and pulls me away from Eli. "Hey!" I yell. "Get away from her." Jake growls. I pull away and cling to Eli, "Jake, go away!" Eli looks back between us, "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Getting Clare away from you! You're bad for her." I pull Eli toward the house, "Jake, please go away! Eli and I are on good terms." "Where is all this coming from? Jake, me and you are friends." Eli asks. Jake rolls his eyes, "We are not friends. You used her." I gave a final tug and pulled Eli toward the door and inside the house. "Clare, maybe I should take you home."

I stop and turn toward him, "No, I don't want to go home. I want to stay here." He nods and leads me up to his bedroom. My phone rings, and I look to see the caller I.D. My mom,

"Hi, Mom."

"Clare Diane Edwards, what the hell were you thinking?! I said you weren't allowed to see Eli, and you go off and sleep with him?!"

"Mom, how did yo-"

"Jake called! And now you're spending the night as his house? Like some floozy?!"

"Mom-"

"Glen and I are coming home now, and we'll be think of a punishment the entire way home. How could you even think about that?!"

I didn't answer, just hung up. Eli was staring at me worried. I realized tears were falling down my face. "Clare, what's wrong? Who was it?" I ignore his question, "Eli, lets really run away. Let's go to the states, and live there. Let's go now." He shrugs and grabs my bag. We walk downstairs and get into his car. "So, the States, huh?" I shrug, "Or someone still here in Canada."

He thinks for a moment, "British Columbia?" I nod. I pull out the map and start telling him directions.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. baby92sam, thanks again for the idea. Please review, the mean a lot!**

**_-NJCD_  
**


	7. Throughout The Days

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I've been working nonstop on it; I'm in the zone! Her;s chapter 7, I'll have chapter 8 up soon. **

**Guess what? I dyed my hair black!**

**baby92sam: No problem , you have good ideas. So, message me your email and we can work on something. If you want, you can help me with this story, or something.**

**JJ8BB: Uhh, I couldn't find a place to have Clare push Alli into the water, so I made a dream sequence...**

**-_NJCD_**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did, Sean wouldn't have gotten so ugly, and Declan would still be on the show. IDK)**

* * *

**Day 1  
Clare's POV:**

_"Clare!" I giggled and splashed water at Eli. Alli ran over and started walking up the path to the water fall. Eli and I ran after her. We stood at the top of the water fall and I wrapped my arms around Alli's waist and jumped off the falls, pulling Alli with me._

"Eli?" I woke up from my dream and looked at him. He had his arms draped around my waist, and was lightly snoring. I giggled, "Eli?" I gently shook him. "Hmm?" He blinks awake, "Hey babe." I kissed his cheek, "We need to get going." He nodded and climbed into the front seat. We had drove all day, and slept in the back of the hearse. It wasn't that comfy, but Eli let me use his pillow to lay on. That's one of the million reasons I love him.

"Earth to Clare." I looked up at Eli; I hadn't realized I was staring. "Come on." He pulled me over the seat. I laid my head on his shoulder, and put my hand on his thigh. "Are you hungry? We could stop somewhere to eat." I nodded, "Where do you want to eat?" He shrugged, and started the car.

We ended up eating at McDonald's. It was pretty good. Oily, but good. Eli wiped his face and threw the wrappers away. I took his hand and led him to the car. "Thanks, Eli." He nodded and walked toward the car.

* * *

**Day 3  
Eli's POV:**

I decided to surprise Clare. I bought a trailer. A small one, though. But, and trailer none the less. Right now, I'm attaching it to the back of Morty. There's a bed, a small dining booth, a mini fridge, and a bathroom. It cost $600. I still have $1672 with me, and my total savings in the bank. I'm so relieved I spent all the time I could working at the radio station since I was 10. I haven't really been thinking about money.

I mean, we'll run out soon. I just haven't considered how we would get any more. I guess I'll find a job. And we can't eat out anymore. I bought one of those counter top stove things, and a mini oven. It's 8am, and I'm trying to make eggs and bacon. I had carried Clare into the trailer, and couldn't wait for her to wake up. "Eli?" I heard Clare call. I smirked, but stayed silent. "Hey! Where am I?!"

I ran into the back and opened the door, "Morning babe." She relaxed and laid back down, "Eli, where are we?" I smirk, "In our new home." She smiles and walks past me, "Wow, Eli, this must've cost a fortune?" I caught up with her and wrapped my arms around her, "It was worth it." She kissed me passionately and pushed me against the wall.

I skimmed my fingers along her waist and up her shirt. She pulled away, "I think breakfast is burning." I nodded and picked the pieces of bacon and flipped the eggs off. I lay them down onto 2 plates and put them on the table. Clare was on the bed, with her phone to her ear. She had a tear sliding down her cheek. I ran over to her and kneeled down at her feet.

I gently wiped her tear away, "Babe, what's wrong?" She shook her head, "My mom left me some messages. Eli, maybe we should go back." "No, Clare. If we go back, that means they win. We'll never be able to see each other." She sniffled and nodded. I pulled the phone away from her and ended the voice mails. "Come on, let's eat." She stood up and went to the table.

"Clare, do you regret running away?" I ask. She shrugs, "I miss my parents. But I like being here with you." I nod, "Me too. Once we get to Quebec, It'll be better." She pokes at her breakfast. "Do you want something else?" She shrugs. "Clare, do you want to talk?" She shakes her head. I sigh and begin to eat my food.

* * *

**Day 5  
Clare's POV:**

I opened my purse and pulled out my pills. I only had 5 left. Eli and I hadn't had sex since the first time, but anything could happen. I reach for my wallet and pull out $25. That should be enough, right? I stand up and look out the window. Eli was in the hearse, driving, and I was back here.

I pulled out my phone and texted him, _Can we stop at the pharmacy? _We drove for a few more miles, until Eli pulled over. I saw a drug store. I climbed out, and so did Eli. "So, what's here?" He asked, leading me to the door. "Uh, nothing, I'll be right back." He raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to go in alone?"

"No! I mean, yes, but it's not because, uh, I'll be back." I walked into the store quickly and go to the counter. I ask for pregnancy pills, but it takes a while to find them. "That'll be $26.43." I nod, hand her the money, and get my change. With bag in hand, I walk outside and to the car. Eli's leaned against it picking at his nails. "Hey." He glances up, "Ready to go?" I nod.

We sit in the car and begin driving in silence. "Can I see what you got?" He asks. I hesitate, but hand him the bag. He looks inside and frowns, "You don't have to hide these things from me." He almost looks hurt. I bite my lip, "It's just kinda an embarrassing subject." He scoffs, "If you can't talk about being on the pill, we shouldn't be having sex." "I guess not." I growl.

An uncomfortable silence spreads over the car. I stare out the window, and listen to my breathing. I glance to the left of me to see Eli's eyes are locked on the road. I continue staring out the window. A heavier silence falls over. I would put on music, but I'm pretty sure all Eli had is screamo.

OoO

The last few hours have been torture. Dreadful, unbearable, silence. The sun is starting to set. Eli pulls over on the side of the road and climbs out. I do the same and we both go into the trailer. Eli starts digging through the mini fridge and I go into the bedroom. There's several texts, calls, and messages from Alli, Adam, my parents, and Jake. I sigh and call my mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Clare? Where are you?!"

"I ran away."

"Where are you? Please, come home!"

"No mom. I won't come home so you can forbid me from seeing Eli."

"Clare, we're your parents. You have to come home!"

"No, I almost 18. I can hold out until then."

"Clare, we miss you. Just come home, and things will change."

"Bye mom."

I hung up and laid down to cry. Eli and I aren't even talking, my parents hate me, and I haven't seen my friends for days. I almost regret running away with Eli. Everyone must've been worried about us. The police we're probably called. This is a disaster. The door opens, and I quickly wipe my tears.

I glance up to see Eli lay down. He's only in pajama pants; no shirt. "Can you turn off the lights?" I ask. "I'm reading." He says. I sigh and storm out of the room. "Clare!" Eli yells. I ignore him and start pulling blankets from the cupboard. I walk out of the trailer and go into the hearse. It's way less comfortable then the bed. I pull the blankets tightly around me and cry myself to sleep.

**Day 6  
Clare's POV:**

I wake up. My back is soar from being sleeping in the hearse. I climb out and go inside. Eli's inside, making toast. I grab a cup of yogurt from the fridge and sit at the table to eat. The toaster dings and Eli pulls his toast out. I don't even know how to tell him I hate this. How am I supposed to tell him it was all for nothing, that it's not working out. I just can't crush him like that. No matter how immature this is.

Eli sighs and sits down. We don't look at each other. Just ate in silence. I hated the silence. I wish I remembered to bring my CD's. I stood up, got a glass of water, and went to the bedroom. I dug for my pills and took one. My mom has called several times, and left a punch of messages. I don't check any.

I walk back out and sit in front of Eli, "Eli, can we talk?" He glances up, "Yeah." "I think we should go home." He looks alarmed, "What? No, we can't!" I raise an eyebrow. "Clare, just because we fight, we can't give up." "This is the first time we've talked since yesterday. I don't even know what we were thinking. Running away? I'm 17!" He shakes his head, "We're not going back."

"Eli-" He slams his fist on the table, "No! We'll talk when were upset! We can work this out. We are **not **going home!" He yells. His chest is huffing in and out. "O-Okay. We won't go home." I say, scared. "I'm going to go lay down." I say, and up and go to the bedroom. "Clare?" He runs after me. I turn away to hide the tears streaming down my face. I quickly wipe them and turn toward Eli, "Yeah?"

He wipes my face, "Clare. I just think if we stay another day, you'll change your mind. Imagine when we get to B.C. We'll be on our own, just you and me. It'll be amazing." I nod, "O-Okay." We sat down on the bed, "You know, we haven't kissed nearly the entire trip." He whispers. "Are you suggesting something?" He smirked, and kissed me passionately, lowering me onto the bed.

His hands skimmed my body and pulled up my shirt. I thought about it, and figured if we do have sex, it would be a lot gentler. He tossed my shirt and slid my bra off. I tried covering my bare chest, but he pinned my arms to the side. "Eli-" "Shh, Clare. You're beautiful." I cringe as he begins to suck on my nipples. "Eli, slow down." He ignores me, and moves onto my neck. He violently tugs on my skin, probably leaving hickeys. "Eli, stop it!" I push him off and stand up.

I grab my shirt and cover my self. "Clare, what's wr-" "Just go drive. We need to go." He stares at me for a moment, then grabs his shirt and leaves the room. I breakdown and begin bawling.

Eli's POV:

I get up and leave the room. Sometimes, I just don't get Clare. Am I being too rough? I mean, I was that rough with Julia. I walked over to Morty. But Clare is a virgin... God, I should talk to her. I go back into the trailer. I see Clare in the bathroom. Cutting herself. "Clare, what the hell?!" I scream. I run over and pull the razor from her. She turns toward me, her face full of tears, "Eli, I-I...why are you in here?" She sniffles.

I looked at her wrist, which was bleeding heavily, "Shit, Clare!" I grab a towel and wrap it around her arm. "God, Clare. What were you thinking?!" I yell. She flinches at my yelling. She turns away and sobs. "No, no, Clare. Stop crying. It's okay. Shh." She shakes her head, "Eli, I-I'm fine." I shake my head and carry her to the bedroom.

"Clare, what were you thinking?" I ask. She shakes her head, "I can't-it, I don't know. I was upset." I caress her cheek, "Clare, come on. Talk to me." She bites her lip and buries her head in my chest, "I don't want to talk." I sigh, "It's me, isn't it? This was a mistake. We need to go back." She shakes her head, "No, Eli! That's not it. It's just..." She trails off, not finishing. "It's what?" I ask. "It's, it's stupid. Forget it."

I shake my head, "No, tell me." She wipes more tears, "When we're...getting... intimate...you're just...rough." She collapses into my chest, bawling. "Clare, I-I'm so sorry. I'll be gentle." I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. "Sleep for a little bit. I'm going to drive." I pull the covers over her and kiss her forhead before I go.


	8. Coming Home

**Yeah, I know I haven't updated for a while, but I _just _got out of the hospital, like, 2 hours ago.**

**JJB88: Thanks  
**

**Anon: Yeah, well, sometimes you forgive someone because you love them so much.  
**

**Baby92Sam: Thanks, and I will!  
**

**Guest: I didn't delete your review. I don't even know how.  
**

**Degrassiluver15: Thanks, keep reading!  
**

**_-NJCD_  
**

* * *

We're home. Well, we're back in Toronto, but I'm afraid to go home. I'm sitting in the back, rubbing Clare's back. She's sleeping. I don't know if I should wake her up or take her home or let her sleep. I can see why she doesn't want to go home. I'm terrified to face my parents. I had only sent the, one text while we were gone: _I ran away with Clare. _I shakily pull out my phone, and text my mom, _I'm back in Toronto. _I stare at the phone, waiting for a response, _Are you coming home?_

Yeah, not yet, though. I said. _You realize when you get home we'll be having a serious talk. _I wasn't that upset to hear that. I'm more worried for Clare. Her parents will eat her alive. I can't have her being anymore upset. That's probably why I haven' woken her yet. _I know. _I type. I walk outside the trailer and dial Clare's house number.

_"_Hello?" I hear Helen on the phone.

"Mrs. Edwards?"

"Eli?"

"I-I, we-we're home. But. if I bring Clare, please, can you be...easy on her?"

"Easy on her? She's only 17, and she ran away to who-knows-where with the boy I told her she wasn't allowed to see."

"I know. But, sh-she's been really upset lately. Depressed. And I just don't want her to feel worse."

"Well, she should've thought of that."

"I can't bring her home if she's going to get yelled at."

"I can't let her behavior go unpunished."

"I know, but I-she's been, nevermind. Just go easy on her, please."

"She's what?"

"Nothing."

"Fine, when are you bringing her home?"

"I don't know."

"Are you in Toronto?"

"Yes."

"Bring her home, now."

"She's sleeping, I need to talk to her."

"Eli, please bring her home."

"I will...just not now. Bye Mrs. Edwards."

I hung up and went back inside. Clare was still sleeping. I placed a hand on her gently shook her. "Mmm." "Clare, you need to wake up." She sits up and looks around. I take a breath, "It's time to go home." She stares at me, "I can't." She chokes out. "Clare, you have to. We both do. Start getting all your stuff together." She sniffs, and squeezes out tears. I watch as she starts gathering all her items. She walks into the bathroom, and get her shampoo, conditioner, comb, and other things. She reached for the razor, but I pulled it of her hand, "I don't want you taking this."

"Eli, I need to shave." I sigh and hand it to her. She puts it in her bag, and goes around the trailer gathering the rest of her things. She goes threw the drawers in the bedroom, and finishes getting her things. "Are you ready?" She shakes her head. "When will you be?" "I-I guess I'm ready." I nod and drive to her house.

"I can't go in there." She wrapped her arms around me, and buried her head into my shoulder. "Clare..." I said, pushing her back. I held her waist and looked into her arms, "Babe, you have to. You're not happy anymore. Come on." She sobbed and I picked up her bags. "Clare, we can't do this. It's time to face your mom." I led her to the door and opened it. I walked to the living room, to see Helen on the couch. She was impatiently tapping her fingers on the coffee table. "H-Helen?" She turned, wide eyed, and ran to Clare.

I stepped to the side and let them hug. "Clare?" I said softly, "I'm going to take your bags up." Se nodded and I jogged up the stairs. I turned around the corner and bumped into Jake. "You have better brought Clare back." He warned. I nodded. "Good." He pushed past me. "Wait, Jake?" He turned around, "What?" I sighed, "Keep an eye on Clare, okay?" He nodded.

I put Clare's stuff on her bed, and sat down, causing somethings to fall out. I picked up the items, and noticed a pink journal labeled: Diary. I turned around to make sure the door was closed.

* * *

**Oooh, is Eli gonna read it?! Idk...**

**_-NJCD_  
**


	9. Together Forever

I put Clare's stuff on her bed, and sat down, causing somethings to fall out. I picked up the items, and noticed a pink journal labeled: Diary. I turned around to make sure the door was closed. It was, so I slowly opened the bookand flipped to the more recent dates. I found one from 3 days ago:

_I thought running away with Eli would be amazing. I really did, but it's terrible. I love him, but we haven't been talking that much. I've even started cutting. I miss my mom, who calls every day. I texted Alli, and told her I was okay. I didn't think all this through. I basically gave up my entire future for a boy. _

I closed the book, not daring to read anymore. Sighing, I trudged downstairs, to see Clare crying on the couch. I walked up to her and rubbed her back gently. "Eli, you should go now. Clare and I need to talk." I glanced up at Helen and back down at Clare. I lift her chin up and kiss her. "Eli..." Helen warns.

OoO

I haven't talked to Clare since yesterday. Luckily, my parents hadn't reacted badly. They said they were glad I was home, and took away my video game privileges. I ended up selling the trailer to my uncle, who paid $450 for it.

Jogging downstairs, I say a quick bye to my parents and go out the door. I slip into Morty and drive to school. I see Clare talking to Alli and Jenna. I walk up quietly behind her, and hold my finger to my mouth, telling Alli and Jenna to stay quiet. I wrap my arms around Clare, and bury and face in the crook of her neck. "Aww." Alli says. "Hi, Baby." I whisper. She turns and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

Alli and Jenna said bye to Clare and we sat on the steps. "Are you glad to be back?" She asks. I nod, "You?" "Yeah. I love you, Eli." "I love you, too." "Eli, do you remember when you asked if I saw you as my husband?" I nodded. "I do. I see us Together Forever."

**The End!  
**


End file.
